Big Time CAMILLE!
by GothicNicoLuver
Summary: Camille's new outfit gives her a little more attention than she bargained for... maybe  ONE-SHOT!


**I do NOT own Big Time Rush**

BIG TIME CAMILLE

"On the count of three. Ready? One, two, THREE!" Logan excitedly pushed the start button on the stopwatch. He watched as his two of his three best friends jumped into the pool they had filled with ice. James didn't want to get his hair wet in freezing water because it would stiffen and he'd have to rinse, shampoo, lather, blah blah blah normal James stuff. Instead, James dipped his big toe into the water, screamed, and ran towards the Palm Woods Park with nothing on but a black wife beater and his blue swim trunks. Kendall came up first.

"WHOA! That water is fr-r-rrr-eee-eezing! G-g-get me o-o-o-outta hereeeeee!" Logan got a warm red Palm Woods embroidered towel and handed it to his 30 degrees Fahrenheit blond friend. 30 seconds later, Carlos came out with his helmet still on, practically bobbing atop the water.

"AWESOME! DD-D-DDD-DUDE! THAT WAS EPIC! I AM G-GGGG-GGGONNA GET HH-HHH-YPO-TT-TTHERMIA GIMME THAT T-TTT-TOWEL!" Carlos got out and Logan stopped the timer.

"Wow, 1 minute 38 seconds under freezing cold water. I didn't think the ice cubes would work. Ha!" Just then, dramatic Pink Panther like music started playing, seemingly coming from nowhere. The guys looked around, befuddled, trying to find the music's source. Behind them, they heard a heroic yelp, and they turned around to find a black shiny spider looking thing that had just jumped down from one of the balconies, the landing superior to a cat's. From the dark mass a head popped up, with perfect soft pink lipstick and a small beauty mark above the left side of the lip.

"CAMILLE?" The guys all said at once. The crazy method actress stood her full 5'5" form, wearing a tight leather spy jumpsuit with a V-neck wayyyyyyy too low for a 16-year-old girl. She wore black leather boots and her wavy brown hair was straightened and full of pitch black streaks. She had black bikers' gloves without the fingertips, and held a long black whip in one hand, hitting her other hand with it like a school teacher with a ruler.

"Hey boys. Guess what? I finally got a role in a movie! A big one, too, with Megan Fox, AJ Michalka, but not Miley Cyrus. Never Miley Cyrus. I refuse to work with someone so low and disgracing. I only deal with serious actors, not phoney singing actors. AJ is different, she's not phoney. Plus, she can actually sing. Miley Cyrus can't sing, she's-" She stopped when she realized the boys were still staring with their mouths wide open.

"Guys? Hello? Earth to BTR!"

"Hey? Who? What?" The guys do everything simultaneously. It gets kinda creepy. Kendall came to his senses first.

"Yeah, well, that's great Camille, so happy for you. I'm gonna go, and spend time with my wonderful beautiful girlfriend who is perfect for me and is very dear to me. Goodbye, and good luck with your movie." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself all of those things. Jo is amazing, but Camille looked very, VERY distracting just then.

"Yeah, what Kendall said. Only, I'm not gonna spend time with Jo. Or my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend. I should go find one. Or go find James. Yeah, finding James is good. Later Camille, good luck." With that, Carlos ran towards the lobby and refused to stop jabbing the elevator button until he was out of sight. That just left Logan, whose mouth was still wide open, staring at the black clad actress before him.

"Logan, are you okay," asked Camille, while waving her hand in front of his face, relieving him of his trance.

"Who? What? When?" Logan looked around, very confused, until his eyes rested on Camille again. "Ummm, I should go, find James! Yeah, that's right, James, he's probably-"

"Carlos is looking for him, he just ran upstairs." Camille looked at him with a worried expression. Then she seemed to understand. "It's the outfit, isn't it. Too much?" Logan nodded, vigorously.

"It's not a total bad thing, I mean, you look really, REALLY hot-" He forgot that was one of the things he wasn't going to say out loud. Camille looked up and smiled. Then she raised her hand behind her head, a gesture Logan knew too well. He braced himself for an unnecessary slap across the face. He was really surprised when Camille took that hand and slipped it behind his neck, to the back of his head. He opened his eyes to see a brunette girl a half inch away from him, and closed them again, just before the miniature gap between their lips closed.

This wasn't like one of the kisses Camille would give when she was preparing for a movie role or after smacking him across the face. This was different, and Logan could feel it. Maybe that was why he put his left hand to the small of her back, and his right behind Camille's head, and actually kissed her back. He had no idea what was happening or where he was, until Carlos run up, pushing a screeching James into the ice-infested pool, getting 20 degree water all over the new couple. They pulled away and looked each other in the eye, smiling, before turning to help the soaking James out of the pool. Logan was halfway to getting James fully out when Diamond saw Camille for the first time today.

"Wow, Camille, looking good! How 'bout we go catch a movie in town this Saturday-"

"That's it!" Logan dropped his flirtatious friend back into the sub-zero water. He chuckled and put an arm around his girl, claiming dominance. "_Yeah, I could get used to this,"_he thought, as he walked away with the spy clad brunette under his arm.

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Excellent? Guess what! There's a little blue/purple button at the bottom. Go click it and tell me what you think! If you do, you might get a cookie! (Just so you know I will not give you a cookie, cookies are for me and me only. Except for oatmeal raisin.**_**Those**_**, you can have.)**


End file.
